equinox_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Perixyl
Perixyl is the Ancient Race homeworld. It still exists today, along with the Treasure Station and Targeters. The cluster has been lost to the rest of the galaxy, and no one knows how to reach it. It is mentioned in most written Ancient Race sources, but no one has been able to locate it yet. It is a large rocky planet with illustrious plant life and a permanent purple, sunrise coloured sky due to the speed of the rotation of the planet, the sun is always 'rising' for the entire day and night. The planet was and is divided in two, not physically as such, but politically. The west is home to the Western Ancient Race, who are known as Westraces. These are friendly, reclusive and clean. The east is home to the Eastern Ancient Race, who are known as Eastraces. These are agressive, ambitious and disrespectful. The East have been attacking the West since they split. The Westraces always defended well, as they are organised and peaceful. Western Perixyl is home to the big-headed Enggeggers and the West Rueves. Eastern Perixyl is home to Rilefs, Geebeebeems, East Rueves and Eecle Eecle Plants. In terms of their activites in the rest of the galaxy, Eastraces were responsible for expanding the Ancient Race's influence across the galaxy. They tortured enemies on planets such as 3X, and attacked and conquered worlds. The Westraces were responsible for the less aggressive tasks, such as protecting wealth in the Treasure Station or in hidden places such as the centre of Rinduss. They were also scientists who experimented on HA-290. They found power sources such as Labloopoff and stored data in hidden locations such as deep underground on Lompoy. They built cities and Great Walls. In the early days when the Ancient Race has just discovered spaceflight, they were not split apart. They settled peacefully on planets such as Heask. However, some people wanted to conquer more worlds and expand the empire. Other wanted to have more peaceful lifestyles. They gradually split apart into two different peoples, until the day it was made official, and Perixyl was split in half. Despite their differences and occasional disputes and attacks, the West trusted the East enough to deal with military matters and the East trusted the West enough to deal with everything else. The Ancient Race came to their end two million years ago, and since then, Perixyl has been decaying, but is amazingly well preserved despite the time span. It is no single event that led to the extinction of this great empire. : Firstly, the conflict between East and West only got worse. The East wanted to be more independent and they tried a massive and destructive coup to overtake the Westrace Government. It was successful, and the East took over the West and made the Westraces their slaves rather than people. After that, the empire fell apart. The government in the East could not deal with the riots and issues that come with such as large empire. Worlds they had conquered were taken back by the victims, and some were simply abandoned and forgotten. : Secondly, having such a large empire which was constantly expanding was unhealthy. New worlds were often home to alien and dangerous pathogens. All the expeditions to new worlds returned to Perixyl after their journey to present their information. Many of the later expeditions were unware of the diseases they had brought back with them. These spread and shrunk the population considerably and weakened moral. : Thirdly, the enemies of the Ancient Race started to unite against them and take back their worlds. The Caclosians were a significant force which was devastating to their empire. : Fourthly, the Karnas which they had designed as pets, began to see the evil of their masters and started to attack them and cause havok. They fled to Harven and began a new life there. All these factors led to the demise of the Empire. Perixyl became a rough city and people became animalistic and ruthless. Now with no government at all, Perixyl was effectively destroyed, and all the inhabitants had either been killed, or evacuated. The surviving noble Westraces decided to seal the Treasure Stations and storage sites and seal the data sites to protect them. They could even open them themselves now, and they were left for future species to discover. The remaining colonies around the galaxy were not used to surviving independently without the Empire sending supplies and aid, so they all deteriorated and within a few centuries, there was only one colony left, on Lompoy. They knew extinction was coming, so they decided to bury all their information in bunkers deep underground. They wrote an one hundred books detailing the entire history of their empire from the earliest beginnings, to the apex of their glory, right to the very last surviving colony. They sealed all this up in ten different bunkers underground, then returned to their lives, knowing their empire would live on in memory. After a few generations, the Ancient Race were extinct. Category:Planets